Beyond Blood
by Penwarrior
Summary: Inuyasha's parents are dead, and nothing can change that. But when he finds out that they were not the only family he has, how will he feel about it? Can he learn what it means to be part of a family - a human family?
1. Business as Usual

Well, finally, it's the beginning of a long fic. Ask and ye shall (eventually) receive, I suppose. I know this first chapter is short and not very interesting, but hey, we all have to get through a little setup to get to the interesting parts. I just hope it doesn't wind up taking too long to become interesting…

Well, anyway, I hope you sit through this chapter so that you will enjoy the second one, when my deluge of papers and midterms permit me to write it.

Thank you so much to everyone who's reviewed my other works! I really appreciate you all.

***

"Don't you think it's about time that we camped for the night?" 

The sun was sinking as Kagome and her friends trooped through the town. 

"Let's press on a bit further," Miroku replied, his eyes glittering. 

Kagome glanced around her in mild surprise. Inuyasha was getting odd looks, as usual, from the townspeople, but few of them seemed afraid of him. Mostly, they were just curious. 

"Oi, Miroku," Inuyasha glared at the monk. "You're up to something. Why haven't you spotted any 'evil aura's?"

Miroku smiled cheerfully. "This town is unusually clean."

Sango looked at him closely, and then exchanged a look with Kagome, who shrugged back.

They passed out of the town and into the wooded country beyond. The road continued, and Kagome looked nervously at the woods on either side of them. She hastily glanced at Inuyasha, but he didn't seem to have noticed her apprehension. Kagome knew he would be offended if he thought she doubted him. That would just make him grumpier than usual.

Miroku stopped in front of her so suddenly that she almost bumped into him. She realized suddenly that there was a large castle in front of them, in a wide clearing. Miroku had stopped within hearing range of the front gate, which was open but flanked with guards. He stared for a moment, and then his eyes widened.

Kagome rolled her eyes and mouthed the words along with him. 

"Ah! I sense an evil aura over this house!"

The guards stared at him and looked at each other as he approached. 

"Please allow me to perform a purification to rid you of this evil spirit."

The guards looked at each other, and Kagome knew at once that they weren't buying it. 

"I think you'd better move on, Houshi-sama," one of the guards said. His tone was polite but his grip on his weapon had shifted slightly. 

"Wait a moment," came a voice from within.

The guard snapped immediately to attention and stood aside from the gate as a woman passed through it.

The entire group fell silent. By her dress alone they would have known her for the mistress of the house, but she radiated quiet confidence and authority. This was no twittering, ornamental princess. They were used to beautiful women, but something about this one was different. It wasn't so much beauty as refinement. Elegance was written in every line of her. She moved gracefully as she paced up to them. Her smile was open, encouraging friendliness but not impropriety. Kagome heard Inuyasha suck in his breath beside her, and she looked at him in surprise. His nose twitched, and his brow was furrowed. Kagome frowned.

"Youkai?" she whispered quietly.

"Hm?" Inuyasha looked at her as though he had forgotten she was there. "No." He went back to studying the woman – the young woman, Kagome saw, now that she was closer. The lady couldn't be much older than Sango. 

Miroku, surprisingly, recovered first. "Lady," he bowed deeply. "I have sensed an evil presence over this house. I would be honored to -"

"Oi, Miroku," Inuyasha interrupted suddenly. The group turned to him in surprise. "Don't you think you've made a mistake?" the hanyou continued pointedly. Miroku stared at him for a second, but Inuyasha's golden eyes made clear the response that he wanted.

"Uh, perhaps that is so," he faltered, glancing at Kagome. She shrugged slightly.

"I see," the lady said slowly. Her clear voice was pitched to carry, and Kagome was sure the guards at the gate were meant to hear. She could see that they were still tense. The lady's eyes passed carefully over each member of the group, and halted on Inuyasha. Kagome felt him shift uncomfortably and wondered what on earth was wrong with him. 

After a moment, she smiled brilliantly. "Well," she began, "I think it is best to be safe. Houshi, would you be so kind as to perform a purification tonight, in exchange for a room for the night and dinner for all of you?" One cultured eyebrow arched slightly for just an instant, and Kagome's eyes widened. 

__

She knows. She knows Miroku was lying, and she's asking us in anyway.

"Thank you, lady," Miroku bowed perfectly, though he surely must be as confused as Kagome. "I would be honored to perform this service for you."

"Thank you, Houshi," she nodded, turning back towards the house, the picture of propriety once more. The group of Shikon hunters exchange glances, and followed, not sure what else to do.


	2. Curiosity

Well, I didn't expect to write chapter two quite so quickly, but it's coming much easier than the paper that's due tomorrow. Figures :oP Anyway, I'm not certain how well I'm liking this fic, but, we'll see how it goes as it progresses. I have hopes for the later stages, so I guess we'll see what happens.

Thanks for the reviews! You guys are great.

***

"She just reminds me of—someone, okay?" Inuyasha scowled and looked away. He could feel Kagome's gaze on him. The others had descended on him almost as soon as they were shown to their room. Inuyasha's shoulders tensed in aggravation, "I'm not sure what it was. Something about her. The way she held herself. Something in her scent, too. It was just a memory. I just didn't think we should trick this woman." He shot a baleful glare at Miroku. "You should be ashamed of yourself for even considering it."

The others looked at him with varying degrees of surprise or concern. Kagome was frowning at him, and watching his face intently. His expression darkened suddenly. "It's none of your business, so just leave me alone. Monk, don't you have a job to do?"

The others took the hint, but Kagome was still watching him. He exhaled heavily and stood up. "I'm going to get some air." He strode to the door and slid it open, almost running into the girl waiting outside in his haste to leave.

"Oh!" The servant stumbled back, obviously afraid. Inuyasha's teeth ground, and he took a step back, trying to look less threatening. "Um," the girl knelt hurriedly. "The lady would like to speak with you, please."

"Speak with who?" Inuyasha glanced behind him.

"Um, you, sir, particularly. Your friends may come if they wish, but my lady requested especially that you come. She said to tell you you're under no obligation, but she would very much like the opportunity to speak with you, if you're willing. Please."

"Me?" Inuyasha's ears twitched up, and he frowned a little. He looked back at the others. 

"If the lady asks for you, you should go," Miroku nodded authoritatively. "It would be rude to refuse."

"I guess," Inuyasha said grudgingly. "Are you coming?"

"We'll stay here," Sango answered, shooting dangerous look at Miroku. He looked disappointed, but he nodded agreement.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha looked at her.

"I'll come," Kagome stood. 

"Please," the girl stood, "Follow me."

Inuyasha looked at the girl, and then back at Kagome. Kagome shrugged and the two of them followed the girl down the hall, and deep into the castle. 

The lady was waiting for them in a comfortable room, sparsely furnished. Two guards waited quietly against the back wall, to each side of her, silent. She knelt on a mat with embroidery in her lap, which she folded carefully and set on the clean floor next to her as her guests entered. She was still graceful, but the smile on her face made her seem eager, more the girl and less the refined princess.

"Welcome," she smiled. "Please, sit down. Is your room comfortable?"

"Yes, Hime-sama," Inuyasha replied. Kagome's eyes widened slightly, and she sneaked a look at the hanyou. He had that same strange look on his face that he'd had outside. 

__

I've never heard him talk to anyone with that much respect before…

Kagome knelt numbly on the mat that was provided and divided her attention between her hanyou friend and this unusual lady.

"I hope you will forgive me," the lady blushed a little. "My curiosity has overcome my etiquette, I'm afraid. But tell, me, you are a youkai? Travelling with humans?"

Inuyasha's ears drooped a bit. "I'm a hanyou," he corrected grudgingly. "My mother was human."

The girl's eyes widened, and she clasped her hands together in her lap. "Really? I've heard of such things, but I've never met—" She shut her mouth quickly, blushing heavily as she realized Inuyasha's discomfort. "I'm being unforgivably rude. I beg your pardon, please." She bowed slightly, and Inuyasha flushed and looked away. 

"Forget it."

"My name is Yoko," the lady continued in her gentle voice, her graceful composure recovered somewhat. "I apologize for my curiosity. My grandmother has often told me stories of gentle youkai, and I—" she bit her lip slightly, and bowed her head again. "I suppose I was so interested to meet one, that I forgot my manners completely."

"Feh," Inuyasha snorted, looking like his old self for a moment as he avoided the woman's gaze. "I'm not gentle."

Kagome smiled. "Inuyasha is my fierce protector."

Inuyasha blushed deeply. "What?"

Yoko blinked a moment, and looked hard at Inuyasha. Both of them ignored her, suddenly engaged in a glaring match.

"Well, it's true!" Kagome said hotly.

"Why you—"

"SIT!"

Inuyasha crashed to the floor, and Yoko jerked back a little in surprise, her eyes widening slightly. 

"Excuse me," Yoko put a hand up, a little timidly. "Inuyasha, did you say? Are you—are you by any chance the son of the great taiyoukai, Inutaisho?"

Inuyasha sat up, and folded his arms, his face stormy. "Yeah—what of it?"

"Oh…oh my. Excuse me one moment." Yoko rose quickly and almost fled out of the room, leaving her two guests staring after her. One of the guards followed her, but the other remained behind, looking slightly on guard. 

"What was that about?" Kagome wondered in a whisper.

"Beats me," Inuyasha scowled and fidgeted.

They waited for a few moments, shuffling. Inuyasha jumped up and paced, but Kagome made him sit down as the guard seemed to get more nervous.

Finally Yoko reappeared, and she strode into the room and took Inuyasha by the hands. She stared into his face. "Tell me truly," she said, an authority in her voice that could not be denied, "Are you the child of Inutaisho and the human lady, Otama?"

Inuyasha stared at her. "How did you know my mother's name?" he asked, his voice harsh.

"My grandmother was the youngest in a family of three," Yoko answered him, still staring intensely at him. "Her eldest sister, Otama, became the wife of a youkai lord, and bore him a son. After Otama's death, her son disappeared—his name was Inuyasha."

Inuyasha's eyes grew with every word. Kagome stared at them both, but they seemed to have forgotten she was there.

"That's why," he said hoarsely. "That's why you smell like she did…You're her blood…"

"And yours," Yoko smiled tentatively. "Welcome to my house, cousin."


	3. No Such Thing as a Happy Ending

Whew, I finally managed to get a moment. Sorry for the wait, but schoolwork comes first (most of the time, anyway). I like this chapter a lot better than the previous ones, it seems less stilted. Inuyasha's a little more open and talkative in this chapter than I think we normally see him being, but I figure he's been hit with a lot, so it's excusable.

Besides, I like it that way. Nyah!

Oh, and I noticed that I got Inuyasha's dad's name wrong in the last chapter – sorry about that! I think when I was writing it I just did it from memory, and forgot to check it against the episode when I finished. It's fixed now.

Thanks again to everyone who's reviewed this and my other stories! I really, really appreciate you all taking the time!

***

Inuyasha crashed through the trees, running full-tilt and not paying attention to where he was going. 

__

How could she just say that so easily? That woman!

He dodged back and forth, pushing his speed to the limit, sinking into the awareness of his heartbeat and his pacing, the coil and pull of his youkai muscles, focusing on the physical, the superhuman strength and stamina that reminded him he was not human, he was not—

__

Weak. Stupid hanyou. 

***

Back in the house, Kagome and Yoko both rushed to the window Inuyasha had leapt out of, afraid.

"Inuyasha!" was all Kagome had had time to yell before he had jumped onto the rooftop of the outer part of the palace, and was out of sight. 

"Oh my," Yoko's face was full of distress. "Oh no, what a mess I have made…How awful he must think me, to treat him with such disregard and then force myself on him in such a way, after such a brief time." 

Kagome was less generous. "What's the matter with that guy?" she demanded of the air hotly. "He finally finds out after all this time that he has family, and he runs away?"

"He must be very upset," Yoko pressed her fingers to her lips in worry.

"He'll be back," Kagome reassured her. "Hopefully he will think more clearly then…" She looked out of the window once more, wanting to run after him, but she knew she could never catch him. _He will be back_, she reassured herself as well. She looked to Yoko and mustered a smile. "Things have been difficult for him."

Yoko offered a tentative smile in return. "You seem to know him well."

Kagome blushed slightly. "Well, not really – I suppose I know him as well as anyone does, but he's so difficult."

"Will you tell me about him?" Yoko ventured. "I don't want to offend him again…"

Kagome's eyes slid away. "Well…his story is not mine to tell…" _He would be angry with me. I don't have any right, he would say. _

"I see," Yoko looked at the floor for a moment, and fiddled with a ring on her little finger. "Then…" She raised her head and smile. "Will share your story with me?"

"Mine?" Kagome blinked as Yoko nodded.

"You are obviously a good friend to Inuyasha-sama," the girl smiled. "I would like to know more about you." Her gaze flicked for an instant to Kagome's strange clothes, and Kagome smiled to herself. 

"Okay."

"I'm so glad!" Yoko beamed. "I'll have dinner brought to us. Please, come sit back down."

Kagome did as she was instructed, as Yoko gestured with two fingers to a servant waiting in the shadows in the back of the room. The servant retreated immediately, and Yoko seated herself across from Kagome, her composure restored, and her aristocratic bearing once more evident. Her smile, however, remained open and friendly, as she encouraged Kagome to begin her story.

***

Inuyasha threw himself down at the foot of a tree for a moment, heaving for breath. He'd pushed himself hard, almost to his limit. He was far away from the house, he realized. It would take him a while to get back. 

"Damnit," he muttered to himself. He would have to go back, of course, he couldn't leave his companions there by themselves. Kagome was always getting into trouble when he wasn't around, anyway.

Inuyasha took a deep breath and levered himself up, and then leapt into the tree, climbing into the branches for safety and a vantage point out of long habit. He crouched there a moment to catch his breath, and then started back.

He traveled at a more reasonable pace this time, avoiding trees and obstacles almost automatically. He needed to concentrate less at this easy, familiar pace, and almost immediately thoughts started seeping into his mind…memories, and uneasy questions, and Yoko's voice, calling him cousin.

Damn her, anyway.

***

It was very late when he crept back in through the window of the room they'd been given, moving quietly among his sleeping friends.

"Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha froze in the middle of the room, caught.

"You should be asleep," he muttered roughly.

"I was worried."

Inuyasha snorted, but quietly, mindful of the sleeping forms around his feet. Kagome was blinking owlishly in the darkness, her eyes never quite focusing on him. It was too dark in the room, he realized, for her human senses to find him clearly. He picked his way across the room to her, tossing himself down by the wall near where she lay. "Well, I'm here now," he said, discovering it was hard to be gruff and quiet at the same times. "You can sleep."

He felt her smile even before his sharp eyes saw it, and he flushed a little. "Of course," she said, keeping her voice almost below a whisper, knowing he could hear her perfectly. "But I meant that I was worried about you."

Inuyasha snorted again. "Me? There's nothing in that forest that can hurt me."

"I know," Kagome shrugged, accepting his admittedly pompous statement as truth. "But…I was worried that what Yoko-sama said was hurtful to you, somehow."

Inuyasha was quiet for a moment. "She has no right to say such things to me."

Kagome stood up in the dark with her hand out, searching for the wall.

"Stupid! What are you doing?" Inuyasha stood and caught her hand. "You'll fall and wake up everyone." Kagome put out her other hand and found his arm, stepping up beside him. They sat down together by the wall. "Why don't you just go to sleep?" Inuyasha grumbled.

Kagome scowled in the dark. "I'll go to sleep when I'm finished talking to you. How'm I supposed to sleep when you go running off in the dark alone? What's the matter with you, anyway? Do you hate humans so much that you'd rather have no family at all?"

"That's not it!" Inuyasha protested out loud, and Kagome slapped a hand over where she thought his mouth would be. She missed a little, and only the tips of her fingers covered his lips, but it was enough to shush him.

"Be quiet!" she hissed.

Inuyasha growled. _This is stupid._ He picked up Kagome, and she buried her face in his shirt to muffle her yelp of surprise as he darted out the window with her and up onto the roof, where they could at least talk in semi-normal tones. 

"Geez. Warn me before you do that," she grumbled when he set her down.

"Feh." Inuyasha sat down and folded his arms, and Kagome took her place next to him, though with a great deal more care. "I wouldn't have to do it at all if you'd save talking for the daytime like a normal person."

"When everyone else is awake to hear it too? I can do that if you want me to," Kagome said pointedly. "Anyway, who are you to talk about being normal? Normal people don't go running off into the dead of night when they're confronted with their long-lost family members, you know."

Inuyasha's sulky silence was all the reply she got, and she sighed.

"How do I know she really is my family, anyway?" he grumbled after a moment.

"I think you know," Kagome replied quietly. "She reminded you of your mother so strongly…you said she even smelled the same."

"Similar," Inuyasha corrected, not looking at her. "Not the same. No too people smell exactly alike. Even you and Kikyou smell different, and – " He stopped. He'd been about to say "and you're practically the same person," but somehow he didn't think Kagome would like that. 

She shifted uncomfortably next to him, and his shoulders slumped a little guiltily. "Well, still…" she mumbled.

"It wasn't even that," Inuyasha said after a moment. "She moves like my mother did. She has the same look about her…no one could help but respect my mother, even the ones who despised her for being with my father couldn't be disrespectful to her face."

"Ah…" Kagome nodded knowingly. "Charisma…Yoko-sama definitely has it. You almost can't help but like her, but you also can't help but know that she's born and bred to power, too."

"Something like that, I guess," Inuyasha agreed, shaking his head. It was all so confusing…

They were silent for a moment again, thinking.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome said after a moment. He looked at her, surprised at the seriousness in her tone. "I think you should give Yoko-sama a chance. I talked to her for a long time tonight, after you…left. She seems to genuinely want to know you. I had the feeling that she was holding back, a little. I think there are things she wants to explain to you personally. She's invited us to stay here for a few days, and I think it's a good idea. Sango-chan doesn't complain but I think she really needs a chance to rest and let her wounds from that last fight finish healing properly. We're a long way from the village, but this castle is well protected and none of us sense anything out of place here. You'll have plenty of time to think about what Yoko-sama has said before we leave, but, I think you should get the whole story before you make any judgements."

"Hmph." Inuyasha looked away. "She looks at me as if I am a novelty here to amuse her. Like a freak at a festival. 'Oh, look, it's a good youkai, how interesting!'" He made a face. "I'm not a good youkai, and I'd rather be frightening than interesting."

"She doesn't think that, exactly," Kagome said, studying her feet. "The story of your parents was often told to her as a child, and she has always thought it was very romantic—"

"Romantic," Inuyasha stood and scowled. "What can she know about my life? Romantic!"

"Inuyasha—"

"Feh! That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard. What's romantic about being hated and spit at and looked down on behind your back? What's romantic about being called a disgrace? Talking about it like it's some kind of fairy tale…My mother didn't get any stupid happy ending!"

He scowled, fuming, with his back to her so she couldn't see the fangs he couldn't help but bare.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome stared at him for a moment, and dropped her gaze again. "I'm sorry."

"Huh?" Inuyasha turned to look at her.

"I've always thought it was romantic too…"

"You did?" Inuyasha looked puzzled.

"Yes…after all…to love in the face of adversity…isn't that the most romantic thing there is?" Kagome smiled a little sheepishly. "So please try to forgive me, and Yoko-sama. A love strong enough to stand through troubles is the kind of love every girl dreams about."

"Hmph," Inuyasha faced the night again. "Women."

Kagome bit back a sharp response, and looked away.

"Where were they when she died, anyway?" Inuyasha demanded, as if talking to himself. "I didn't have any family then, and I don't need one now."

"If that's the way you feel," Kagome said quietly. "But don't you think she at least deserves a chance to answer that question?"

"Feh," Inuyasha muttered. He picked Kagome up, and leapt down from the roof. The conversation was clearly over, as far as he was concerned. 

"Go to sleep," he said shortly, depositing her on her sleeping bag and throwing himself down against the wall again.

Kagome smiled a little in the darkness. "Goodnight, Inuyasha."


	4. With the Morning's Light

Whew…that took forever. I often find that I don't write chronologically, so sometimes the interval between updates will be weird. I have the next chapter close to completed, but it took me forever to figure out what I wanted to do with this one. This chapter feels a little rambly to me, but it couldn't really be helped. Hopefully the next few chapters will be more interesting. This isn't really an action-oriented story, I suppose…but if you are all getting bored, please drop me a review and I will try to push the pace a little. Anyway, thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far! I've had many nice compliments! I appreciate the interest everyone has showed.

~Penwarrior

***

The sun woke Inuyasha, streaming warmth and light through the window at his side. He yawned and looked around him. His companions were still stretched out in a dead sleep. 

__

They really must be tired, he thought, looking at Miroku. The monk was, next to Inuyasha, the lightest sleeper of the group, and he hadn't stirred at all, in spite of the fact that the light from the window was shining directly on his face. Inuyasha stood and stretched. No one looked up at his movement. _I guess it might be a good idea to stay here after all, for a few days. It looks like they weren't kidding about needing rest._ Kagome stirred slightly, snuggling deeper into her blanket, and going still again. _She at least won't be in any shape to travel today, stupid girl. Staying awake half the night._

Well, that settled it, he supposed, it was either put up with the delay or put up with Kagome's complaining all day. Somehow, his days always wound up being more painful when she was grouchy. Inuyasha fingered the rosary around his neck.

The door started to slide open, and without thinking Inuyasha cleared the space from the wall to the door in a silent leap. He slapped his hand over the mouth of the servant girl who was kneeling outside

"Mm!" Her eyes widened, frightened, and she tried to pull back.

"Sh!" Inuyasha held her still, and spoke in a low voice near her ear. "I'm not going to hurt you, just don't make any noise." The young girl stopped struggling, but the eyes that stared at him were still afraid. "I'm not going to hurt you," he repeated. "I just don't want you to wake the others. I'm going to let you go, now – will you stay quiet?"

She nodded beneath his hand, and he let go of her, moving back slightly. She still looked wary, but not quite afraid anymore. "M-My lady sent me to see if you were ready for breakfast," she whispered. "I am to wait on you as long as you stay with us. My name is Mia."

"Oh…" Inuyasha blinked, and then looked back at his friends. "Well, just let them sleep for now. When they wake up on their own you can ask them about breakfast."

"I understand," Mia bowed her head slightly. "What about you, Inuyasha-sama? I can bring some food outside if you're hungry."

Inuyasha's ears twitched a little at the 'sama' but he let it pass. He thought for a moment, looking back into the room. "That'll be fine," he told her. "I'll be outside, over there." He nodded towards the window. 

Mia nodded. "I will have your breakfast in just a moment."

Inuyasha stood, sliding the door quietly closed behind him, and made his way around the corner, throwing himself down against the wall near the window. He lifted his head and tested air. His ears twitched, and his eyes half-closed as his concentration shifted to his sharper senses. The house was awake and moving. He could hear orders being barked somewhere in the distances, accompanied by the sounds of drilling soldiers. The smell of food was strongest in the air, but he ignored his complaining stomach and tried to sort out the rest of the scents. The house was obviously well kept, the air was fresh and clean – no garbage, and while Inuyasha could smell the stables, the scent was light enough that it would probably not be noticed by his human companions. He smelled fresh water nearby, too. The place smelled the way a well-run human house should, or at least, so he supposed. The sounds that reached his ears were largely pleasant, too, the people seemed mostly happy. 

__

Hmmph. Inuyasha wasn't going to buy this appearance of perfection right away, that was for sure. For one thing, the house wall was well fortified and the house itself as defensible as it could be made. There were a lot of feet and voices in that crowd of soldiers he could hear. There was more to this happy tranquility than what met the eye.

Mia brought the food to him then, and he lost interest in all else. She had approached him cautiously, not fearfully, at first, but when he eagerly began to dive into his food, she backed away quickly and excused herself as quickly as she politely could.

Inuyasha didn't really care.

When the food was gone, he leaned back contentedly against the wall, comfortably full. He could hear the others starting to stir inside the room, but he wasn't really ready for company. Inuyasha stood up and began to walk aimlessly across the courtyard, senses alert.

"My lady, please, listen to reason!"

Inuyasha stopped, ears twitching. He stood still and listened, searching for the source of the faint sound. He walked towards the house as the obviously agitated man continued.

"You must send them away today. My Lady, I am responsible for your safety until my Lord returns –"

"That's enough, Captain." Yoko's cool voice reached his ears clearly, and Inuyasha stopped where he was. They were inside the house, and he could hear just fine where he was.

"My Lady, I will not tolerate it!"

"Tolerate?" Yoko's voice took on a steel that made Inuyasha tense, frowning. "I do not require your tolerance, captain. You are sworn to obedience, is that not correct? Did my Lord charge you with the running of his home while he is away, and fail to tell me?"

"No, Lady," the man replied, quietly, as someone who knows he is already defeated.

"To whom did he give this responsibility?"

"To you, Lady."

"I am taking a risk, Captain," Yoko continued, without the hard edge but still firm, unyeilding. "I understand this. This is a family matter, and I don't expect you to understand. I don't care if you agree. I am not required to explain myself to you, but I will do so this once. I have no family left outside these walls, Captain, and I will not betray the only ties of kinship that remain to me. Inuyasha-sama will stay a guest in my house, and his friends as well, until he wishes to leave. My family failed him once, and I will not repeat the mistake and double the dishonor."

"Yes, Lady." 

"I do not question your ability to defend this home against threats from the outside, but within the walls, I must ask you to yield to me. Thank you for your concern, Captain. I'm sure you have other duties to attend to."

Inuyasha frowned, and backed away, walking back towards the room where had left the others with more to digest than his breakfast.


	5. Reprieve

Ai yai, stuff gets pushed off the front page so quickly these days. Well, anyway, here's a new chapter, after only a few days! I decided to put the next chapter split here, partially because I'm a little stuck on how I want to do some things. It might be hard to get a convenient breaking point as the next events unfold, and I have some decisions to make – but anyway, here it is, enjoy!

Oh, and Airiala, I know Kirara and Shippo kind of got left out a little, but they made it into this chapter! I will try to do better at keeping track of everyone – it's easy to accidentally leave someone by the wayside.

Enough babbling from me. Thank you all for your kind reviews! I really appreciate you taking the time!

***

When Kagome woke, Inuyasha was gone again, but she didn't worry. Somehow she felt he hadn't got far, and sure enough, he wanderd back in just as breakfast was arriving. She had taken the opportunity while he was out of the room to bring the rest of their companions up to speed, and while Sango and Miroku looked curiously at Inuyasha, Sango at least had the good sense to pretend everything was normal. Miroku, on the other hand, had to push just a little.

"The lady of this house is very beautiful," he said, too casually, watching Inuyasha out of the corner of his eye. "Perhaps I will see if—urk!!"

Miroku found himself dangling above the ground, with Inuyasha's hand around his throat and a look of anger in his eyes. 

"Inuyasha!" Kagome shot to her feet.

Inuyasha ignored her, his golden eyes locked on Miroku's face. "If you touch her, you better pray that her guards get to you before I do." He held the priest there a moment longer, and then set him on his feet. "She's a lady. You treat her like one, or I won't forgive it," he said quietly, walking away.

Miroku put a hand to his neck, and cleared his throat. "I see," he said, almost to himself.

Sango and Kagome stared at them both as Miroku sat calmly back down and finished his breakfast.

"Well, Kagome-sama," Miroku said easily, as if nothing had happened. "Didn't you say that the lady said we could come and go as we please on the house grounds? Then, Sango, would you like to take a walk with me when you're done? I would like to take a look around."

"Houshi-sama," Sango blinked, her cheeks coloring slightly. "Y-yes, okay." Her eyes dropped self-consciously to her food.

"Shippo, what do you think? Do you want to go play in the garden?" Miroku looked to the kitsune and smiled. 

Shippo looked at Kagome. "Kagome, will you go too?"

"Maybe in a bit," Kagome smiled. "I'm a little tired just now, though." Her eyes slid to Inuyasha. Shippo pouted, but decided to go anyway. He shot a venomous look at Inuyasha before attaching himself to Sango's shoulder. Kirara trotted along at their ankles as the little group trouped out into the sunshine.

"Inuyasha," Kagome went over to him as soon as they were gone, "What was that about?"

"If that monk fools around, he could get us all in big trouble," Inuyasha replied shortly. Kagome sighed. He was closed within himself again, and she wasn't sure what to do about it.

__

Should I leave him alone and let him think it out? 

***

"That was scary when Inuyasha grabbed you," Shippo declared from his perch as Sango and Miroku walked through the gardens just inside the outer wall of the house grounds. 

"Well, it wasn't very comfortable," Miroku admitted, his expression calm and smiling, as if it were nothing to have a clawed hand threaten to crush your windpipe while your toes dangled above the floor. "But, I think we can say now that Inuyasha isn't as indifferent about this situation as he'd like us to think. He's rarely that protective of strangers."

"He doesn't even get that mad when you grab Kagome-chan," Sango agreed. 

"Just so," Miroku said cheerfully. 

__

No remorse at all, Sango thought to herself in disgust, sneaking a glance at him. _What an irresponsible lech._

"There is clearly more at stake than Inuyasha's sensibilities," the monk continued.

Sango's eyes widened. "You were testing him."

"I admit, I didn't think he would react quite so violently," Miroku touched the skin at his throat, which was bruising, but only slightly. Inuyasha had clearly made an effort not to really hurt him, in spite of the hanyou's harsh words. 

"I see," Shippo nodded wisely. "If Miroku gropes Yoko-sama, she might get offended and throw us all out. He'd lose his only chance at having a family."

"So you're saying he wouldn't have reacted so strongly if he wasn't at least curious," Sango nodded, thoughtfully. "He must be interested in what Yoko-sama has to say."

"Yes. It won't be easy for him, though, and I don't think he's going to let us help him come to terms with it. We'll have to rely on Kagome-sama for a while." Miroku's expression brightened again. "But, for now, we're here in this lovely garden, with a few days of rest and good food ahead of us. We might as well enjoy it."

Sango smiled, cocking her arm back. "Yes, I agree." She let the hand fly, laying a bright red mark against Miroku's face. His hand fell away from her rear as he rocked back from the force of it. "But not too much." She stalked off, while Shippo sniggered.

Miroku sighed in mock dejection and followed, actually more cheered than he wanted to admit at the prospect of a rest from the endless hunts and death. 


	6. Baby Steps

Gasp, an update. I'm sorry that this chapter took so long to write. Life interfered more than anything else, and I had a little trouble making some of the transitions move smoothly. I hope it came out all right. And I hope all this is not too boring – I feel like this story is going very slowly. Hopefully there will be a little more action in the next two chapters.

Thanks to all my reviewers, and especially to LadyRune for her encouragement!

***

Inuyasha faced Kagome, his expression serious. "Kagome, I want you to tell me everything that Yoko told you when you talked last night." 

Kagome blinked. "What?" 

Inuyasha whirled on her, a look of determination on his face. "Tell me everything you found out about her."

Kagome frowned. "I'm not going to do that."

Inuyasha's mouth fell open a little. That was not the answer he expected. "What?"

"I wouldn't tell her about you without your permission, I'm not going to turn around and tell you about her the same way. You should talk to her yourself."

Inuyasha's expression went stormy. "What's the matter with you? She didn't tell you any big secrets, did she? Just tell me what I want to know!"

"No," Kagome scowled, folding her arms. "If you want to know about her you can just ask her yourself. I'm not your go-between!"

Inuyasha gritted his teeth in frustration, and lightening sparked between them as he and Kagome matched glares. 

"Keh," he finally spat, turning away. 

"You're being stupid," Kagome scolded. 

"Who's stupid?" Inuyasha scowled. 

"What do you expect me to be able to tell you, anyway?" Kagome demanded. "She didn't give me her life history, we were just talking. If you could just sit down and talk to her like a normal person for five minutes you'd know everything that I do."

"Keh," Inuyasha repeated.

"Fine," Kagome threw her hands in the air. "You can sit here and stare at the wall for all I care." With that, she flounced out the door, and the disgruntled hanyou stomped after her.

"Kagome! Damnit, come back here!"

He caught up with her easily, but she ignored him.

"Kagome, answer me! Hey! Are you listening to me?"

"No," she said succinctly, smiling cheerfully at him. "Look, there's Sango and Miroku." She ran off, leaving Inuyasha to sputter angrily and stalk after her.

Kagome slowed as she saw that her friends weren't alone. Sango and Miroku were kneeling comfortably on the grass near a clump of white flower bushes. Shippo and Kirara were running around playing nearby. Beyond Sango and Miroku, their hostess's brightly colored kimono stood out against the green grass. Kagome sensed that Inuyasha had stopped. She hesitated a moment, and then picked up her pace again. "Sango! Miroku!"

"Kagome!" Shippo came running up to her. Abandoned by her playmate, Kirara decided to deposit herself in Sango's lap for a nap.

"Kagome-sama," Miroku half-turned, smiling. "Please, join us." He motioned Kagome to a seat next to him. Kagome looked at him suspiciously and sat down on Sango's other side. 

"Yoko-sama," Kagome smiled. "It's good to see you again."

"Yes," Yoko smiled back. "Would you like some tea?" Yoko was seated on a small wooden bench, and at Kagome's nod she touched the shoulder of the young woman kneeling beside her. "I hope you had a restful night," she said as her attendant moved off towards the house, folding her hands around the fan in her lap. 

"Yes," Kagome lied, her eyes sliding toward Inuyasha, who had finally decided to catch up with her, but remained standing. She jerked hard on his pant leg, and grumbling, he seated himself. "You have such a lovely home."

Yoko smiled, pleased. "My Lord has been very good to me. This courtyard used to be very plain, but he let me have these bushes planted and hire a caretaker. I always like to sit out for a little in the mornings, when the weather is nice. Your friends were gracious enough to keep me company today. Sango-san was just telling me about her village."

"Oh," Kagome glanced over at the taiji-a, a little surprised. Sango's gaze was fixed on her teacup. 

"We could certainly use the services of a taiji-a here. The forest there is full of youkai," Yoko indicated the trees beyond with a nod. "My Lord's men have quite a lot to handle keeping them in hand. They rarely attack the house, though we often have to drive them away from the village down the road." She frowned slightly. "They seem to becoming more active, lately. It's very strange. I'm anxious for my Lord to return. He had business quite a distance from here, and he has been away for quite a while. If this youkai activity continues, he may have difficulty on the way home."

Inuyasha frowned, and Yoko started as he spoke for the first time. "He left you here by yourself?" His eyes slid to Yoko's ever-present guards, who were looking, at the moment, rather bored. Only the lady's personal attendant looked truly alert. Inuyasha's eyes narrowed, slightly. The girl noticed his scrutiny. She gave him a tight-lipped smile and a tiny nod, sliding the hilt of a dagger out of her obi just enough for him to see it. Inuyasha grunted in mild surprise, and shifted his attention back to the mistress.

Yoko smiled, blushing slightly. "Originally I was to go with him, but I haven't been well lately." Her hand fluttered unconsciously to her abdomen in an unconscious gesture any woman would recognize. 

Kagome's eyes lit up and she grinned broadly. "Yoko-sama, that's wonderful!" Inuyasha looked at her in confusion.

"Yes," Sango agreed, with a smile of her own. "Congratulations."

Miroku blinked for just a moment, a half-step behind the girls, but quickly nodded as well. "Such a mother will certainly bear a beautiful child."

Inuyasha's eyes widened as comprehension finally came to him.

Yoko's cheeks colored thoroughly at the attention, and she smiled happily, bowing her head a little. "Thank you all for your good wishes."

Kagome elbowed Inuyasha in the ribs. "Say something," she hissed under her breath.

"Oh. Uh, congratulations," Inuyasha muttered belatedly, looking away in embarrassment.

Yoko's smile faltered, a little uncertain for a moment, and she looked at her hands. Kagome sighed a little, glaring at Inuyasha, who continued staring off towards the woods.

"Anyway," Yoko raised her face again, the serene smile of the lady back in place, "My Lord should be returning soon. He's expected any day now. In the meantime, the house guard keeps me safe." 

Inuyasha looked skeptically again at the guards, but when he thought about it, whether Yoko's husband was present or not would not make much difference. If the house were attacked by a youkai weak enough for humans to defeat, the guards would suffice. The house's lord would have to be something extraordinary to make a difference if his house army failed. 

"Inuyasha-sama…"

The hanyou's ears twitched and his eyes slid reluctantly back to his new-found cousin. Yoko's expression was earnest, and a little anxious.

"May I borrow a little of your time this afternoon? There is someone I believe you should meet."

Inuyasha frowned, and glanced at Kagome. He started a little at the vehement look on her face as she nodded vigorously. She made little shooing motions with her hands. He looked back at Yoko, who was trying to politely ignore Kagome but was plainly a little perplexed.

"Sure," he said, his eyes sliding away again.

"Exellent," Yoko brightened. "I'm so glad. Very well then, feel free to stay and enjoy yourselves. I have some matters to attend to in the house."

When Yoko and her attendants had removed themselves, Inuyasha looked darkly at Kagome. "What was that all about?"

Kagome waved a flower at him as if she were scolding him. "You wanted to find out about her. This is a good chance. You can talk to her on your own."

"What?" Inuyasha blinked, and scowled. "You're coming with me, wench!"

"No, I'm not," Kagome stated firmly. "I'm staying here with Miroku and Sango to enjoy myself. And study out here in the sun. Do you think one human female is more than you can handle without my help?"

"What?" Inuyasha's voice rose in shock. He glared at her. "What are you talking about, stupid woman? I'm the one always having to save you. I don't care about that girl, but I'm not leaving you to run around in this strange place by yourself."

"Miroku and Sango will be with me," Kagome declared stubbornly.

"Me too!" Shippou cried, hopping up on Kagome's shoulder. Kirara mewed from Sango's lap.

"See?" Kagome grinned triumphantly. "I'll be fine."

Inuyasha fumed. "Fine," he snapped, standing up and stalking off. "I can see I'm not needed here." A leap took him to the roof of the house, and another one took him out of their sight completely.


	7. Legacy

Well, this chapter is up thanks to all you who asked for it. Your voices have been heard, and I am so sorry it's been so long. Life kinda exploded after graduation and things just haven't been the same since. :oP I think everything has gotten a little more stable, but I probably would never have gotten around to putting this up if it hadn't been for all the 'Please update!' comments in the past few weeks. Thank you all, I feel very appreciated.

Of course, then I went to read the other chapters and now, months later, they look really bad to me, but - well, that's the way it is. Maybe after I finish the story I will go revise them to take out some of the worst offenses. But for now, here is another chapter. Enjoy. :o)

"Inuyasha."  
  
The dog demon's ears twitched, and he looked toward the eve of the house. He could here footsteps on the wooden walkway that surrounded the house.  
  
"Inuyasha, I'm not sure where you are, but I trust you can here me. Please come here. I promise, this will be short."  
  
Inuyasha hesitated. He waited, but he didn't sense any noise to tell him Yoko was leaving.  
  
"Please. You said you would come."  
  
Inuyasha blew a gusty sigh, and leapt down from the roof. He had the satisfaction of seeing Yoko start at his sudden appearance, but her face brightened quickly.  
  
"Ah, there you are. I looked for you with the others, but Kagome told me you had a weird obsession with heights." She smiled as Inuyasha's eyebrow twitched. "I'm glad you could hear me." Her gaze went to his ears, and then darted away as she realized she was staring. Inuyasha felt a familiar annoyance, remembering how Kagome's mother had molested his ears on their first meeting. Humans are so weird.  
  
"In any case, please come with me. There is another relative I wish you to meet." She paused, studying his face. "Inuyasha, you may be shocked...she is very old, and not at all well."  
  
Inuyasha grunted. "Humans age so quickly."  
  
Yoko's smile looked a little strained. "All the more reason not to waste our youth. Please, follow me." She turned, followed by her ever-present maid. Inuyasha hesitated a moment, and then fell into step behind her as she led him into the house and through the halls.  
  
His nose wrinkled as she stopped before a door, resting her hand against it. "Grandmother? Grandmother, I've brought him..."  
  
"Come," rasped a voice that could barely be heard through the door. Yoko's maid knelt and slid the door aside. Yoko gave Inuyasha an encouraging nod, and he stepped inside.  
  
The light was dim, but his eyes adjusted quickly, and then widened slightly. Lying on a pallet was the oldest living human he had ever seen. Yoko went to the old one's side, and touched her hand. "Grandmother, we're here." Inuyasha inhaled and realized suddenly that beneath the smell of age and decay, this woman's scent was much like Yoko's – and even more like his mother's. He stood as if rooted to the ground.  
  
"Inuyasha," the woman's head turned toward him. "Forgive my old eyes. Are you Inuyasha, the son of my sister Otama?"  
  
Inuyasha forgot to breathe. The old woman did not wait for a response. "I am Oshin, the youngest of three daughters, and the only one yet living. Yoko is the daughter of my son." A claw-like hand lifted and patted Yoko's. "I am well pleased with her." Yoko smiled, and then rose to stand by Inuyasha.  
  
"She is dying," Yoko said in a whisper so soft it was barely more than a breath, as if it were not obvious. Oshin could not possibly have heard, but her eyes tracked towards them anyway.  
  
"It is nothing short of a miracle that I have lived this long, and I cannot help but think it has been for this day." The old woman took a shuddering breath. "Inuyasha, know that your mother, my sister, was very dear to me. Though our father denied her for the shame he felt she brought on our family, I never forgot her – or you."  
  
Inuyasha shifted his weight nervously, uncomfortable, confined. Yoko placed a gentle hand on his arm. He flinched, not in the least comforted.  
  
Oshin's bleary eyes roved across the ceiling. "You have questions, I know, but my strength is not what it used to be, so I ask you, be patient and listen to what I have to say. Inuyasha, I know beyond doubt that your mother loved you very dearly. When I learned of her death, I begged my father to let me come to you, but he refused. When I tried to steal a horse and seek you in secret, he found me stopped me. I was not even allowed to attend my sister's funeral. My father was a stubborn, proud man, and he loved his children, but my sister's defiance hurt him deeply. He would not acknowledge you, but I will. You are my sister's son, whom she loved, and we who loved her love you also. Your family should not have treated you so harshly. Inuyasha, I do not even dare ask your forgiveness."  
  
Silence hung heavy for a moment in the air, punctuated only by Oshin's raspy breathing. Inuyasha found himself totally without words, devoid almost of feeling – except for a deep, urgent desire to be somewhere else.  
  
"Yoko," Oshin's eyes opened once more. "Yoko, in that chest...there, the heavy one. There is a package wrapped in blue cloth. Take it out and give it to him." Yoko nodded to her servant, and the girl did as the old woman instructed. Inuyasha took the bundle numbly. The scents rising from it were old, and bone-jarringly familiar. His hands trembled.  
  
"I have kept all of your mother's letters for all of these years. I fear they are all the legacy I have to leave you. I know you must have ever doubted, Inuyasha, so take them, and learn your mother's true feelings, for both you, and your father." Her eyes closed. "Soon Yoko will be the last of your family, until her child is born. Please do not hold our neglect against her. You also are the last of Yoko's living relatives. Perhaps you two can mend our broken family, and comfort each other." She sighed a shuddering breath. "Yoko, I'm so tired..."  
  
"Yes, grandmother. Rest, and we will come again tomorrow." Yoko knelt and tucked the blankets more securely around the old woman, smoothing her thin hair back with her gentle hands. Then she rose and nudged Inuyasha towards the door. He did not need to be urged twice.  
  
As soon as he was clear of the door Inuyasha turned and bolted down the hallway toward the room he and his friends had been given. The serving girl gave a startled cry as he shoved past her, but Yoko neither called after him nor tried to follow him.  
  
The room was empty as he burst into it, littered with the belongings of his companions. Inuyasha's eyes darted around the room, and fell on Kagome's large yellow pack. He crossed the room in three strides, and shoved the parcel as far in as he could.  
  
Another leap took him to the windowsill, and then up onto the roof. He threw himself down, ignoring the hard tile under his back, and tried to quell the panic rising inside of him. That the documents were real, there could be no doubt. Neither time nor storage nor even the stench of ink had been able to completely erase the one scent that was untainted in his memories with bitterness and anger. The scrolls in the bundle had indeed been written by his mother's own hand.

--------------------------------------------------

I had to make some assumptions about various things to make the age here work, but I think it does. Yoko's grandmother has to be close to a hundred, though, and I'm sure that wasn't an easy thing to manage back in the feudal era. But I needed it for my story, and I say it works, so there. ;oP


End file.
